Grace Hardigan
by saurasblackdelilah
Summary: Grace Hardigan has made a deal. A deal with the devil. How far will she go to keep her brother safe? What secret is she hiding? First fanfic. Rated M to be safe...
1. The Deal

"Let me guess. You want to make a deal."

Grace's hand automatically flew to the blade that was tucked into her waistband, drawing it out and spinning around, pressing the edge against the soft flesh of the demon's throat. It took her a second to recognize him but she slowly relaxed and pulled the knife away, tucking it back into her belt.

The King of Hell studied her curiously, his gaze landing briefly on the tattoo on her wrist before glancing back at her scarred face. "Grace Hardigan, how nice to see you again."

A grimace danced across her features before she settled on a glare. "I want you to bring my brother back."

"Straight to it then?" Crowley asked, tilting his head and leaning casually against the rough brick siding of the building.

Grace's scowl grew, her voice snaking its way through clenched teeth. "Bring him back."

Crowley smiled slightly and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, sweetheart, not a social call. What're you proposing?"

She eyed the demon, her hand twitching toward her blade."You bring my brother back and I get five years."

Crowley's grinned slightly before he answered her with a simple, "No."

Her expression was increduluos. "No? But you owe m-"

The air rushed from her lungs as she was pinned against the wall, the broken bricks digging into her back. It took her a second to focus on his snarling face before his voice filled her ears. "Now you listen close, sweetheart, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. I don't owe you a damned thing, so get that through your thick skull." His fingers curled into her neck as he continued. "This is my game and we play by my rules. I can bring your brother back, but this is a rough business, darlin', so it's gonna cost you a little extra."

Furious eyes met Crowley's as her hands tugged uselessly at his hold on her. Slowly, he released his grip, watching as she slumped to the ground. She glared up at him, her eyes brimming with silent rage while her hand absentmindedly rubbed at her neck. "What do you want?"

Crowley simply looked down at her, his mouth pulling up into a smug smile. "Let's just say you'll owe me one."


	2. AN: Moving story to Tumblr

If you are interested in this story, you can follow it on tumblr. The link is on my profile. We hope to see you there!


	3. Chapter 3: Noah

**Decided I would post the oneshots on here just so everyone can read them. I know, I'm amazing XD Anyway, website is on my profile if you'd like to follow the Hardigans on tumblr.**

Slowly, Grace approached the figure hunched at the other end of the room. It was hard to see in the dark but Grace could faintly make out the outline of something in its arms. Inching closer, Grace froze, a sob escaping her throat.

It was Noah, and by the odd angle of his head, Grace could tell her brother was already dead.

Her sob drew the creature's attention and it turned from where it had been hunched over her brother's neck. Grace gasped as her mother's face looked up at her, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Grace?" The broken tone of her mother's voice forced a choked sob out of Grace's throat.

Her mother stared at her, her eyes slowly glazing over. Almost reluctantly, her fingers uncurled from around Noah's neck and he fell to the floor, the sickening thud reverberating around the room. Head tilted as if listening for something, Grace's mother took a step in her direction.

Stumbling away from her, Grace searched the room, freezing when she saw her father standing in the doorway, his face and clothes stained with blood, his eyes holding a crazed hunger. Another sob escaped Grace's throat as she backed away, her back hitting the wall, while her parents slowly stalked forward.

Grace's eyes darted around the room, searching for an exit, before they finally rested on her mother's blood smeared face. "Mom, it's me, Grace." Tears stained her cheeks as her mother continued to advance, never loosing the wild hunger in her eyes.

Desperately, Grace reached behind her, sliding her hands along the wall. Her fingers hit one of the swords from her father's collection. Wrapping her hand around the hilt, she drew it from its sheath, holding it in front of her, hands shaking.

"Mother, please! It's me! Dad? P-Please!" Shaking violently, she raised the sword, tears clouding her vision.

As her mother lunged, Grace closed her eyes and swung the sword down, flinching at the sound of the blade meeting flesh. Grace could feel something wet drip down her face.

Opening her eyes she crumbled to the floor, dropping the sword as sobs racked her frame. Grace knelt next to her mother's severed body before a snarl drew her attention back to her father standing in the middle of the room.

Frantically, Grace reached for the sword she had dropped when she collapsed, but she wasn't quick enough. Seeing her reach for the blade, her father lunged, his nails cutting across her face and splitting the skin.

Grace screamed but continued to reach for the sword. Bumping it with her hand, she grabbed the blade, wincing as it sliced into her palm. Ignoring the pain as best she could, she swung the blade up, watching, dazed, as her father's head rolled away in a trail of blood.

Too tired to move, Grace collapsed on the floor, blood running down her face and soaking her hair. Dragging her eyes to Noah's motionless form, a small whimper escaped her lips before everything went black.

Grace sat up in bed, her heart hammering in her chest. Her hand flying to her face, she traced the familiar scar, slowly exhaling. "Just a dream, only a dream." Her mumbled words did little to comfort her as she glanced over to Noah's bed.

She smiled slightly when she saw his peaceful face. He was lucky he didn't remember. Sighing, Grace got up from the bed, walking to the motel door.

Casting one more quick glance at her brother's sleeping face, Grace walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

**Let me know what you think! Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hunting Ghosts

**AN at bottom…**

Grace freezes, a black cat running across her path.

Slowly she lowers her gun, rolling her eyes. "Damn cat."

Grace slowly continues forward, peeking into the next room. Nothing but dust and an old faded couch.

She sighs. This was pointless. She knew the house most likely wasn't haunted, but Noah had insisted that the local ghost stories were the real deal. So here she was, walking around this abandoned old house while Noah sat safe in the car.

Sighing once again, Grace continues down the long hallway, checking rooms as she goes and holding the EMF out in front of her, checking the walls.

Hearing a thud behind her, she whirls around, her gun pointing in the direction of the sound. Seeing what it is, she lowers her gun in a huff.

"Damnit Noah! I thought I told you to wait in the car!" She glares down at her brother sprawled out on the floor, his foot caught in a hole that had rotted through the wood.

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time that night, she reaches down, extracting his foot before pulling him to his feet and gently dusting him off.

"Seriously, what were you thinking?" She huffs angrily, reaching up to run her fingers through his curly blonde hair, dislodging more dirt.

Noah looks down at her, his eyes bright and shiny while he bounces in place like an excited puppy. Grace couldn't help but think that his boyish face looked odd on his tall frame.

"I wanted to see. We go on so many hunts and I always have to sit in the car. I want to help." His eyes grew wide and Grace knew she would give in. She just couldn't say no to his puppy eyes.

Sighing, having a random thought about how she did that too often, Grace turns back to face the long hallway.

"Fine, but stay behind me. And if you see anything, shoot first." Pausing, she turns back around to look at Noah's now guilty expression. "You did bring your gun, right?"

Noah casts his eyes to the floor and Grace growls slightly, reaching behind her to grab the spare gun tucked into her belt. Pulling it out roughly, she shoves it against Noah's stomach.

"Here. Don't—just keep your eyes open." Grumbling to herself, she continues down the hallway, trusting Noah to follow.

When she doesn't hear his footsteps, she turns around, ready to yell at him when she freezes, seeing the black cat walk past her brother. The same black cat that had startled her earlier and should have been in the room behind them. The same black cat that was walking in the same direction as it had earlier.

Noah looks up from the cat, smiling and about to say something but the words die on his lips when he sees his sister's terrified face.

Quicker than Noah can comprehend, Grace launches into a sprint, grabbing his arm as she runs by. Screaming at him to run.

Finally catching on to what she is saying, Noah runs behind his sister, both of them sprinting through the front door right before it slams closed behind them.

Whirling back toward the house, Grace stares at the pale girl standing in the window. Her eyes narrowed, the girl glares at them before a black cat jumps into her arms and she disappears.

Panting, trying to catch her breath, Grace turns toward her brother who is lying on the grass, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy.

Huffing, she walks over to him before gently kicking his side. "That is why you wait in the car."

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. School has been crazy. Anyway, let me know what you think! Reviews make me update faster! Alright, maybe not faster but they do make me more motivated… RR!**


	5. Chapter 5: Making Deals with Devils

Peeking over her shoulder, Grace cast one last look at Noah's sleeping face. Smiling softly, she thought about how peaceful he always looked when he was asleep and she just hoped he would stay that way until she got back.

The few weeks at the Roadhouse with Jo, playing pool and visiting with hunters who passed through, had been good for Noah. But things had been getting dangerous for him lately and Grace knew what she had to do.

Slowly, closing the motel door behind her, she stepped outside into the black night, walking quickly to the car. She was thankful for the quiet hum of the engine as it started.

Pulling swiftly out of the parking lot, she headed down the long stretch of highway toward the next town.

Pulling over to the side of the road, Grace stepped out of the car into the pool of light cast by the street lamp. Sighing sadly, she pulled her knife out of her belt and laid it on the hood of the car before walking around the front.

When she reached the other side she turned toward the field by the road, lowering her head and praying silently.

A low chuckle stopped the words in her mind.

Looking up, Grace shuddered softly as the two figures standing across from her stepped forward into the light.

The taller of the two was a handsome man, approximately six feet tall. He wore an old black suede business suit and his shirt was un-tucked slightly as if he had just "been through the woods" as Noah would often say. His dark hair hung down in slow curls on his face, shading his eyes and brushing his cheekbones, and his smirk helped little as Grace's mind began to wander. Shaking her head slightly, she banished the lustful thoughts forming in her mind.

The shorter of the two looked barely older than five years old. His blonde curly mop-headed hair blocked Grace's view of his child's face and she couldn't help but think that he looked so much like Noah had before they had been dragged into this life. The thought shook Grace to her core and she quickly banished it. This creature's innocence was merely a disguise to draw people in and Grace had to remember that these men were part of the Fallen.

Grace was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice at first that Belial was standing in front of her until he gently grasped her chin, pulling her face up to look at his. She had to fight the urge to sigh at his beauty.

Stealing herself with the thought of why she was here and what they were capable of, she gave Belial a cold stare.

Seeing the shift in her eyes, he laughed gently.

"Grace, my dear, you wound me." Holding her chin firmly, he leaned in closer, with his lips almost touching hers as he crooned softly. "Haven't you missed me?"

Holding firm, Grace refused to fall to his tricks. He no longer held an angel's grace and she reminded herself that his charm was all devil.

Slowly Belial pulled away and released his hold on her face, smirking slightly at her stiff posture.

"What is it that you needed, love? It has been so long since you have called upon us." Belial tilted his head as he stared at her intently, his face showing mock concern.

Scowling slightly, Grace squared her shoulders, standing strongly before the two fallen angels. "I need to make another deal."

Stepping forward, Belial slowly circled Grace while Valac stood pensive at the edge of the lamp light.

"You make an awful number of deals for one so young, my dear. When the time comes, I fear you will have many fighting for your soul." Belial's smirk only grew as Grace shuddered at his words, her stomach churning at his mocking tone.

Stopping behind her, Belial leaned in, whispering in her ear. "But you know who will win, don't you, Grace?" Quicker than she could comprehend, Valac was standing in front of her, his child's hand resting on her stomach.

Grace recoiled at his touch, stepping back sharply only to bump into Belial's chest.

He simply chuckled behind her, wrapping his arms snuggly around her waist, holding her in place. Grace jerked, trying to break free, only to realize that she was trapped. Starting to panic, she thrashed in Belial's hold only for his grip to tighten.

"Now now, Grace. You called us to make a deal." Belial's voice dripped like velvet poison and Grace froze as his hold became painful.

Feeling the shift in her body, Belial chuckled softly. "That's better. Now. What was it that you needed, my love?" His tone turned bittersweet and taunting and Grace fought to slow her frantic heart.

Stealing herself once again, Grace managed to squeak out her request, flinching slightly at Belial's tight hold. "N-Noah isn't safe anymore. The demons see him as a threat since the King of Hell himself made the deal to bring him back."

Grace felt Belial's arms loosen slightly and she relaxed, hoping they would help her like they had before, but the cold tone of Valac's voice made her blood run cold.

"And what do you expect us to do about it?"

Turning slightly to look at the child in front of her, Grace tried to explain. "Can't you protect him? Couldn't you keep him safe?" Grace's voice was pleading as she tried to negotiate with the fallen angel.

She jumped slightly at Belial's voice behind her. "And what are we to do, love? Follow him around? Lock him in a room? We aren't babysitters, my dear. We don't work miracles and we most certainly don't grant favors without a price." As Belial's velvet voice trailed off, he released his hold on her, stepping around her to stand beside Valac and Grace knew there would be no more generous negotiations.

As the tough exterior Grace usually wore crumbled at Belial's words, she slowly sank to the ground. Staring down at Valac's bare feet, she resigned herself to the price she would have to pay for her brother's safety.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes and sold her soul.

A firm hand on her chin brought Grace's eyes up to meet Belial's smirking face. "My dear, fear no longer for your brother's safety." Glancing quickly at Valac, he nodded before turning back to her and looking deeply into her eyes.

"We shall keep him safe. But do not forget, my love, that we will be back to collect what belongs to us." With these words and a smug smile, Belial stroked her cheek gently before letting go of her face and standing swiftly.

Casting one last glance at Valac, Belial turned and began to walk away into the shadows.

As Grace anxiously watched Belial's receding form, she shifted her eyes to the child before her.

Shivering slightly at his malicious smile, Grace looked down at the pavement and watched out of the corner of her eye as he raised one small hand.

The last thing she remembered, before everything went black, was the soft touch of two child's fingers on her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6: On the Road

Grace looked around the ratted apartment. Sighing softly, she set down her bag.

It wasn't the greatest spot but it would have to do. With everything going on, fewer and fewer places were safe anymore so they had to lie low. Sadly, lying low meant staying in a lot of rundown buildings. Sighing once again, Grace turned to the door as Noah walked in, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Well, what do you think? Pretty sweet, huh? And look," Grace quickly moved over to the rusted sink in the corner, turning the faucet, "running water!"

Looking at her brother, Grace couldn't help but see the flash of sadness that passed behind his eyes before he looked at her, offering her a weary smile. "Cool!" Noah's non-commital tone had Grace worried but she reminded herself that they had no choice. Although Crowley had left them alone for awhile, there was no telling what demons might be watching and with the deal she made with Belial and Valac, she wasn't sure how much time she had left. It could be days or even years before they decided to collect.

Although Grace knew they would keep their end of the deal and keep Noah safe, she couldn't but worry that he wouldn't survive without her.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Grace pulled the small laptop out of her back, pulling out a rotten chair from the abandoned kitchen table before beckoning Noah over with a smile.

Both of them sitting down, they patiently waited for the computer to load before they went online, searching for any mysterious deaths and answering questions for their blog.


End file.
